Lost episode:Spongebob Squarepants: The Scary Version
I had a horrible experience. Dare to listen to it? Good. Success... DAHAHAHA! It was a regular day in my life: a little bit boring. I decided that i needed a good laugh. I started up my computer and visited nick.com and clicked on the video button. There was a whole new episode, but it had no picture and no text that says what the episode is called. It was weird, but I clicked it. There was no intro, except the part where Spongebob uses his nose as a clarinet. This time, demonic chants came out of his nose and al the kids in the background were crying and saying stuff like: "Let us go" and "No more! Please!" "Well this is weird." I thought. The bubble screen came and showed the title: Spongebob Squarepants: The Scary version. Spongebob was sitting with Patrick on a bank, looking depressed. That normally isn't the case with those two unless they get scolded by Squidward, it was even weirder now. Mr. Krabs appeared and said in a demonic voice: "Me boy, I need you to take out the "Trash." Spongebob sighed, said bye to Patrick and went to the Krusty Krab. He thew a big bag with "Trash" but for 3 seconds, there was "Souls" on the bag. "Please Mr. Krabs, I don't wanna do this!" He said crying. "Me boy, you can stop calling me that. You know that I'm Satan, right?" Spongebob said: " Aye-aye sir. *Sigh* " He went in Patrick's house and saw Patrick, laying dead on the ground. He said his last words: " Spongebob, your boss has fed me one of his new Killer Patties. I thought it was called that because it was killer tasty. You gotta stop him, Spongebob." He coughed and died. I watched in horror as Spongebob turned demonic. He began drinking Patricks last tears, and his blood too, and screamed in a G-Major voice: "I WILL STOP YOU SOMEHOW SATAN!" He arrived at the Krusty Krab with a knife in his hand. He pierced it right through the eyes of "Mr Krabs". Blood dripped all over the Krusty Krab, and somehow Satan Krabs died. The bubble screen came up and after, it showed Spongebob's face, twisted, covered with blood, eyes were glowing red. He then yelled: "I AM SATAN" With a demonic version of Gary behind him. Finally the episode ended. My computer had no energy so it shut off by its own. I sat there, heavily breathing. I heard Spongebob's laugh in my head. (Or was it even in my head?) I charged my computer and tried to tell Nickelodeon about it, but they said i was insane. To be fair, I dind't really blame then. I said: "Then who made that horrific episode?" Spongebob's laugh was suddenly louder, and was shouted in my left ear. (It wasn't, haha) "Are you ready? DAHAHAHA!" Before everything went to black, I saw the knife, heading right towards my eye. The rest thing was nothing. Me screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" and then, nothing... I woke up in... Bikini Bottom? Yes! A hellish version, that is. Spongebob appeared and turned me into one of those fish guys, only demonic. "Call me Satan or The Devil now." He said. We made an even more scary video, with me in it. I'm a huge red fish with 6 bleeding eyes, 6 arms and 6 horns. We are searching now. For a victim. For our next viewer. FOR YOU! By the way, I, the new Satan, wrote this for Dirk in the first perspective. DAHAHAHA! ---- Originally uploaded to Spinpasta Wikia by Tjerk Hogewoning. Added to Trollpasta Wikia by I, Da Cashman. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Lost episudes Category:Demins and Debbils Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:SpongeBob